


Onee-sama

by terajk



Category: Ga-Rei: Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I dry your hair tonight, onee-sama?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onee-sama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/gifts).



"Can I dry your hair tonight, onee-sama?" Kagura asked the night she'd bested Yomi at Kendo practice the first time. It'd been luck more than skill--she was still terrified-ragey at the clunk of their bamboo swords, still fighting not to pull away when they crossed. But Yomi had pulled away from her today.

"I can dry my own hair," she said now.

"I know. But you don't have to, onee-sama. I'm your student."

"I suppose," Yomi said. As Kagura pulled the comb and waved the hair-dryer, she thought of swords, the dance Yomi did with Ranguren in the night.


End file.
